memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Canopus (NCC-69237)
Mk 105 Mod 2 Type X s, 1 x HiBeam Mk 100 Mod 2 Type X Phaser Array, 2 x General Electric Mk 12 Mod 3 Type X Phaser Arrays, 2 x General Electric Mk 12 Mod 11 Type X Phaser Arrays, 2 x MechStar Mk 23 Mod 12 s | defenses = Mk 90 Mod 4 | image2 = }} The USS Canopus (NCC-69237) was a / Type 2 Explorer that was commissioned into service in 2359. Completed as SCB 489.16 variant under contract to Brasilia Heavy Industries Canopus served for 19 years until its destruction by a Mjjrni vessel in 2378. She was the third vessel in Starfleet service named for , eventually being succeeded by the [[USS Canopus (NCC-77214)|USS Canopus (NCC-77214)]]. Funding and construction Canopus was funded in FY2356 as part of Nebula Mk XVI, the last authorized original production run of the class. She was among the 12 ships of Mk XVI that were contracted to BHI as Lot 24. First steel for the as of yet unnamed spaceframe NZ-69237 was cut on February 9th, 2357 at the main construction facility of the , . The spaceframe was first listed under the name Canopus, to honor the recently lost USS Canopus (NCC-57122), and status “Under Construction” on March 31st, 2357. The keel was laid at Copernicus Fleetyards’s Number 7 Dock on April 15th, 2357. Canopus was launched and reclassified as NCX-69237 with the status “Undergoing Trials” on July 1st, 2359 and included in CONSCOM's (Starfleet Construction Command) TESTRON 16's (Test and Evaluation Squadron Sixteen) roster. The ship was declared deep-space qualified on July 23rd and relisted as “Commission Pending” on September 28th. Early service Canopus completed trials under the command of Captain Wolfgang Gerlitz and was finally commissioned on December 1st, 2359 with the registry NCC-69237, serving with First Starfleet’s CRUEXRON 132 (Cruiser Explorer Squadron Onehundredthirtytwo). Canopus was immediately deployed with CORECOM (Starfleet Coreward Command) where she served for five years, save for a brief spell with CENTCOM (Starfleet Central Command) in 2363. Canopus then entered drydock at the Berengaria Fleetyards, for maintenance and refit before being reassigned to Second Starfleet in 2364, this time under command of Captain Vortan Pa Atehl. Subordinate to CRUEXRON 289 and BETCOM (Starfleet Beta Quadrant Command), Canopus took part in blockade and patrol operations during the , being awarded a during the operation. In 2370 Canopus was reassigned to C3RON 202 (Command, Control and Communications Squadron Twohundredtwo), serving at various command and control assignments with BETCOM for the next two years, before entering drydock once again in 2372, this time at , . Commanded by Captain Robert Rigalski, she was reassigned then to Sixth Starfleet’s DESPEXRON 636 (Deep Space Exploration Squadron Sixhundredthirtysix), being part of 12th Division’s GAMMA GROUP of ALFCOM (Starfleet Alpha Quadrant Command) stationed at . Canopus participated in the Federation’s diplomatic efforts in the until the general recall of all forces in autumn of 2373. She saw some light perimeter action during the before being reassigned to CRUEXRON 650 for patrol duty for the remainder of the war. She once again entered drydock then: this time for the upgrade at the New Aberdeen Fleetyards, . Canopus received one Starfleet Unit Commendation, three and a total of nine during its first 17 years of service. Service with Fourth Starfleet Canopus was recommissioned with Fourth Starfleet's CRUEXRON 419 in January 2377 (Stardate 54167.3) under command of Captain Benjamin Maxwell (STC: "False Start"). She was part of TF 48.1 (Olympus BG) during Operation Deep Paw, making first contact with the and the Mjjrni (STC: "Expeditions, Part I" and "Expeditions, Part II"). The crew of Canopus successfully thwarted the plot of seizing the passenger liner SS Lauro (STC: "The Achilles Heel"). She later was part of TF 42.1 (Wraith CVBG), joining the ranks of the insubordinators during the attack on the colony on Herak VI (STC: "Counterstrike"). On stardate 54692.1 she participated in battle simulations against Federation. With Federation taken over by ISC agents, the ships managed to disable and seize Federation (STC: "Proving Grounds"). Canopus was part of TG 41.2 during the Talks (STC: "Armisticide"). Demise While operating at the outskirts of the of SNR G202.4-09.3 Canopus discovered the retreat point of a Mjjrni vessel. While investigating she was attacked by the Gorn battleship Ryston. Being damaged by the attack Canopus' crew eventually managed to persuade the Gorn captain to break off the attack, instead joining forces against the Mjjrni. Eventually joined by the nearby operating TF 41.4 (Gettysburg BG) and , Canopus and Ryston battled the Mjjrni vessel when a group of vessels entered the fray, attacking the Starfleet group. With several Starfleet vessels already lost, including Lionheart, Canopus attacked the Mjjrni vessel in a suicide run, hurling its sensor pod at the enemy, successfully disabling it. Unable to withstand further damage from the Tholian attack runs due to the considerably changed shield and geometry and after sustaining critical hits to her portside Canopus was abandoned by its crew on Stardate 55020.589. The ’s were taken aboard by Carthage, and Ticonderoga before the hulk of Canopus was destroyed by weapons fire from Enterprise. Canopus was officially stricken from service on January 31st, 2378. She was succeeded by USS Pearl Harbor (NCC-77214) which was officially renamed Canopus on February 1st. Configuration As of late 2377, standardised in SCB 772.6. Relaunched as Nebula FRAM, most systems have been brought to the same standard as in SCB 704 (Galaxy FRAM) The original Amata A700 has been retained, but outfitted with upgraded constriction segments and fuel injectors as well as improved software. Maximum continous power output has been increased to 4,2 * 1018 W. The G500 has been retained as well, but outfitted with new field control software and improved injectors. The are from the new SMC 3000 series with improved electro-weak resistance - decay effects in the coil material begin to set in at around 3,000 instead of the 2,000 Cn in the previous coils. Maximum rated speed therefore is Warp 9.9, but this is merely an academic value as the ships fuel would be depleted before the creates irreversible damage to the driver coils. Tactical systems have been left untouched - systems have been updated however with full and tie-in and a modified version of Raakuv's Mjolnir Integrated Tactical System as in the Tactical Cruiser, considerably boosting the capabilities. Further major upgrades included the , an improved internal fitting and rigging system and a major overhaul of nearly every single cryogenic system. Canopus was relaunched with a Berengaria Mk 321 pod system which was from stock. This was an unmodified pod of SCB 509.2 type, optimised for umodified ships. The pod itself was previously carried by USS Cobalt (NCC-67259). The pod adds another forward firing Mk 23 Mod 12 torpedo launcher to the weapons suite - since the pod cannot handle the inputs of the Mjolnir system however fire control for this launcher cannot be slaved to inputs from a Defender III Fleet Control System. A total of 200 torpedos were carried plus a further 40 for the pod launcher. The Mk 23 launcher is not quantum compatible, limiting the Canopus to . The standard complement included torpedos of the Mk 40 series, on at least one occasion however it was hinted that there were also Mk 104 torpedos aboard (STC: "Counterstrike"). Category:Concordium Universe Category:Federation starships Category:Nebula class starships